Dragons in the North
by pizzalover1000
Summary: What if Viserys and Daenerys were not whisked away across the Narrow Sea after Robert's rebellion, but rather taken by Eddard Stark to Winterfell as his wards?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy being the last two Targaryens alive. 'Your hair is as white as the snow' Robb Theon and Jon always used to say to Daenerys when they were younger. Sometimes Robb and Theon would even laugh, and Jon would just stand there awkwardly. Although the Septa always wanted her to practice needlework, or do ladies things, Daenerys would always protest, starting as young as she could remember. So eventually she got her way and spent most of her time with Robb and Jon, then Theon came into the mix. Theon wasn't very nice to her from the start. He and Robb had become best buds, and left Jon and Dany alone most of the time.

Daenerys and her brother Viserys had been brought to Winterfell after Robert's Rebellion and then fall of the Targaryen empire, by Lord Stark himself. Viserys never wanted to play with the children, Dany remembered he had spent a great deal of time to himself, with a serious look on his face. Countless times Lord or Lady Stark would try and coax him into coming out of this state and doing something, but Viserys would just shake his head no and continue his solitary behaviour. Lady Stark had explained to her once that her brother had been through and seen a lot of terrible things, and was troubled by them. One time, during a meal Robb had said something to Viserys, it was only harmless boy talk about swordplay, he must have been around ten at the time. Viserys's face become stern so suddenly, and snapped "That is not how you address your King!" at Robb. The whole room became silent, and Lord Stark politely said "You are not King, Viserys, Robert Baratheon is King now". Her brother had continued to protest, and continued to demand that people address him as "your grace", so Lord Stark ended up having a long talk with Viserys.

Ever since then, her brother had never said a word to anyone about being King. Except Dany. When they were alone, he would whisper in her ear things about her being his queen someday, taking his throne back, killing Robert Baratheon. He told her never to tell a soul, so she never did. For in truth, she feared her brother.

"My sweet sister" Viserys said, as he entered Dany's chamber that night. Her brother never knocked when he came into her space. He came up to her, and put a hand on her breast. "You have a woman's body now" he said in a menacingly vile voice, a tone that only Viserys could produce.

"That is none of your concern" she said firmly, jerking away. Viserys began to laugh. Dany thought about running out of the room, to seek Jon or Robb for protection. But she didn't, she never had before. Nobody but her knew of Viserys's treacherousness towards her, and all those whispers of rebellion and taking back the throne.

"Oh, it is all of my concern sweet sister. For I am King, and you are my sister" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

The next morning, Dany and Jon were going riding. All Robb and Theon would think or talk about, were battles and sword fighting. It was nice to get away of all this potential war talk for awhile, and escape into the Godswood. On this particular day, the sky was grey and cloudy. There was a damp feeling about the air today, as if the calm aura around Winterfell was about to suddenly break and smash to pieces.

"I was thinking about taking the black" Jon said. This shocked Dany, she never imagined he would like that life.

"Why?" she asked. Dany didn't want Jon to leave, he was her only true friend around here. If he left, she would truly be alone. Sure there was Robb, but it was not the same. Whenever he was around Theon he turned into a complete jerk.

"Because it makes no matter if your a bastard or not" he told her. "But it's not final, I'm still thinking"

"Well, I don't think you should go" she told him firmly.

"Why?" he asked, looking at her.

"Because I'll have nobody to race with" she said playfully. She made her horse run, before Jon realized that this was a race. Pretty soon he caught up to her, and they were speeding through the woods together, laughing and each one trying to pass the other.  
Then the horses seemed to get tired, and they slowed down.

One the way back to the castle, they saw Viserys trotting down towards them on his horse in the distance, with his usual solitude expression.

"What is he doing here?" Jon asked her.

"I never know. Be careful though, you'll wake his dragon" she told Jon. Her brother approached and they stayed quiet, with their heads down.

"And what did you think you were doing? Going riding without _my_ permission" Viserys scolded.

"I've never needed your permission before" Daenerys pointed out. Viserys paused, as if at a loss for words.

"But I am your older brother, I've never had you need my permission before, but now you should have it" he said.

"But she is also not your property. She is Lord Stark's ward, as are you" Jon said. Dany admired his bravery to stand up to her brother like that. But the look on her brother's face, she knew Jon had woken his dragon. 'How dare you wake the dragon' Viserys's voice played over in her mind. He said that sometimes when she tried to fight back.

"I piss on Lord Stark's commands. She is my family, not his" Viserys stated. "Come on sweet sister, it's time to go back to the castle"

Jon and Dany looked at each other, and made the silent agreement to follow the mad man back to Winterfell anyways. It was no use fighting with him right now anyways. She had heard the expression that whenever a Targaryen was born the gods flipped a coin, between madness and greatness. It was obvious to Dany that Viserys had fallen on the madness side.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night, and Daenerys had settled in for bed now. She lay there snuggled in her pile of furs and blankets. Nights in the north became quite cold and unbearable, no matter the season. She thought of the incidents of today, re-running the situation over and over again in her head. Just like every night, Viserys's face was still fresh in her mind. She saw a figure emerge out of the darkness of her chamber. It could only be her brother, he sometimes came to visit her at this ungodly hour. Usually when he wanted to tell her something nobody else must know.

"Get out of bed sister, we're leaving" Viserys said.

"What? No we're not, we're Lord Stark's wards, we can't just _leave_" she stated, wrapping the furs tighter around her. "And where would we go? I don't see anyone else that's willing to take us in"

"Across the Narrow Sea. A spice trader from Pentos has been discussing with me in secret. I'm going to marry you off to a Dothraki horse lord, and in exchange he will give me his armies. With that, we'll take back what is rightfully ours. Do not fear sweet sister, you will see the north again someday, and all these savages who inhabit it. But then it will be _ours_" Viserys said.

"I won't go" Dany protested. Viserys approached her bedside, and grabbed her arm.

"Oh yes you will, we leave tonight, and you're holding up our travelling party. They wait outside the godswood as we speak" he said, in his vile sounding voice. Fear crept through Dany's body, she could feel the chills going through her spine. Whatever she did now, would determine her future forever. She could go with her brother and marry the Dothraki horselord, and not wake the dragon. However, something inside told her she had to do whatever she had to do to get out of this.

She agreed to get ready, and quickly dressed herself and packed what little things belonged to her. The whole time, Viserys stood in the corner observing, with the most pleasant smirk on his face. When they exited the chamber, they had to pass Lady and Lord Stark's chambers to leave the castle. They were moving quietly, so they would not be caught. But Dany was about to change that...

Daenerys screamed at the top of her lungs. So loud Viserys had to cover his ears before he realized what was going on and tried to put a hand over Dany's mouth. But she kept screaming, and it didn't take long before Lord Stark emerged out of his bedchambers.

"What is going on?" Eddard asked.

"Forgive me Lord Stark, my sister is a bit, delusional sometimes" Viserys said.

"No! No! He's lying! He's trying to sneak me out of Winterfell to marry me off to a Dothraki horselord so he can have an army to take the Iron Throne! I'm speaking the truth! Please!" she shouted. Viserys's face turned bright red with embarassement.

"I think if your sister was delusional than I would have known about it well before now. I'll have you taken down to the dungeons at once. Guards!" Lord Stark said. Guards came running down the hall, and Lord Stark commanded them to take away Viserys. "Are you alright Daenerys?" he asked her after Viserys was dragged away screaming and shouting down the hallways.

"I'm fine" she said sniffling. He hugged her, and Dany noticed Robb and Jon emerge from the other end of the corridor.

"What has happened? Why is Viserys being arrested?" Robb asked, before taking a glance at Dany.

"It seems as though he had a secret plot to escape and take back the Iron Throne. If it weren't for Daenerys, the two of them would have been out of the castle by now, on their way to a ship to take them across the Narrow Sea" Eddard said. When Daenerys took an even bigger look around her, she noticed that almost the entire Stark family was standing around the scene. "Go back to bed children, it's over now".

* * *

The next day, Lord Stark explained to Dany that Viserys was going to King's Landing after all, but not in the way he would have liked to. For there, he was being sent to be executed by King Robert himself. "We have tried for years to fix him, but it was no good in the end" he kept saying. She could tell that Lord Stark seemed to feel worse about this than Dany herself did. She did not shed a tear, and truthfully was glad she no longer had to live in fear of her brother anymore. She felt that she had more freedom now.

She sat in the godswood, all by herself pondering over the recent events. After Viserys dies, she will be the only Targaryen left. The idea seemed scary, but in reality her house was already considered exterminated. Dany felt like she already fit in with the Starks, as long as she still belonged with them, she would be fine. A rustling of leaves caught her attention. She turned, and saw Jon standing there.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Just got here" Jon replied. He sat down beside her, and they sat in solitude for a few moments. "So, I've made my decision" he said. Dany looked up at his face, waiting for the answer. "I'm not going to the Wall" he said. It felt as if a huge weight had been taken off Dany's chest, that had been placed there ever since he told her he was thinking about going.

"That's a relief" she told him. He smiled to himself.

"I'm glad your pleased" he said.

"Why? Does it please you to please me?" she asked. Jon looked deep into her violet eyes, and then put a hand on her cheek.

"Always" he said. He leaned in and before Daenerys Targaryen knew what was happening, Jon Snow was kissing her ever so passionately. She quite enjoyed it, actually. She started to get into the kiss too, and the lovers energy escalated. It was her first kiss so far, and she hoped for many more.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Jon and Daenerys kept their love for eachother a secret. Each day, they would retreat to the godswood and steal many kisses in front of the great big weirwood tree. Around Jon, Daenerys felt special. With him, she sometimes forgot that she was the last Targaryen, or even a Targaryen at all for that matter. No matter their political status, all that went away when it was just them. Amongst themselves, they were just a man and woman who were in love with each other. And that was all they really wanted to be.

Today was the day that Viserys was meant to leave Winterfell for the capitol, where he would be executed by King Robert. Daenerys figured that the King would love to have her head on a spike as well, but she had done nothing to cause trouble so far. In truth, she never wanted to be Queen or have the Targaryens in the seat of power anyways. She liked her life the simple way it was. Daenerys was standing out by the party getting ready to trabel with Lord Stark, about to say her final words to her brother. Viserys was in chains, in a little prison cell box that would be pulled on a wagon. She approached him cautiously.

"You act as if you don't even know me" he said. The dungeon filth had darken his hair a bit.

"I never did" she said. That same smug expression came back to his face, and Dany realized it would be the last time she would see this look.

"You are the only hope, sweet sister. I'll kill them all when I arrive in the capitol. I'll take King Robert's own sword from his hands and stab it through him" he said.

"No you won't" she told him.

"Listen to me, you are the last hope for the Targaryens do you understand?" he said firmly. "Do you understand!?" he began to shout, and rattle his chains. Yet she said nothing.

"Goodbye, brother" she said, as the cart started to pull away from her. He said nothing, and did nothing but squirm around in his chains. 'Is this what father was like once' Dany thought. 'Rheagar was never like this. Rheagar was the true King, but they killed him'

* * *

Later that evening, Daenerys heard a knock on her door. This time she knew it wasn't Viserys, although he never knocked anyways. She opened it, and saw Lord Stark standing there, holding a heavy looking chest. She let him in, and he set it down at the foot of her bed.

"Good evening Daenerys" he said pleasantly.

"What is this?" she asked, pointing to the strange looking chest. By the looks of it, it didn't seem to be from anywhere near the North. This was quite a mysterious object indeed.

"That spice trader was arrested and beheaded, although he did have these in his belongings" Lord Stark said, opening the lid. Inside were three scaly egg-shaped things. "These are petrified dragons eggs, they won't give you any real dragons, no, but I thought since you were the last Targaryen, you deserved to have them" he said. Dany bent down, and touched each one. They were so precious, probably the most precious thing she had ever owned in her life.

"Thank you very much my lord" she said. Lord Stark smiled.

"It was nothing" he told her. "I'll leave you to your eggs then" he said, leaving the chamber. Dany couldn't wait to show Jon her eggs, and Robb and Theon must never know. Nobody else but her, Lord Stark and Jon should know. If anyone else knew she had these, word might get out and trouble would start.

* * *

Dany sat quietly as she listened to Arya and Lady Stark argue at the dinner table. She wasn't even paying attention to what they were fighting about, not that she really cared either. These two had regular disputes, as Arya defied her mother a lot. Then after stabbing her knife into the table, Arya stood up and walked out of the room. Lady Catelyn seemed stressed out by all this.

"When will I marry Joffery?" Sansa asked. Ever since word from King's Landing came that the royal family would like to betroth Prince Joffery to Sansa, she had been on the subject nonstop. Although Lord and lady Stark were only still thinking about consenting, Sansa seemed to think it was going to happen anyways.

"I've heard he is a right little shit" said Robb. Sansa's face became angry, and her blue eyes fixated on Robb. "Why don't we just find you a suitable match instead?" he added.

"Joffery is a suitable match! He is kind, strong and I'm in love with him and we're going to marry and I'm going to have his babies!" Sansa yelled at her brother. Robb started to chuckle, and Dany could not believe how naive Sansa really was about this whole thing. If Dany had been in a room by herself simply looking down upon the argument, she would have laughed along with Robb as well.

"You haven't even met him yet, how do you know that he is kind and strong?" Arya added.

"Because that's what Princes are!" Sansa argued.

"Enough, all of you!" Catelyn shouted. Everyone at the table became quiet, and continued to eat their own food. Sansa would occasionally make the menacing glance at Robb or Arya, but they never even noticed as they were too wrapped up in their meals and whatever thoughts were running through their heads. Bran and Rickon just continued to go about their silent business, and Theon seemed expressionless at the moment, as he always was when he was around Lord or Lady Stark. Jon was not at the table, for Lady Catelyn never made him welcome. He usually ate in his chambers, alone.

"May I please be excused?" Dany asked politely. Lady Stark nodded, and Dany left the room.

She went straight for Jon's chambers. They weren't near the rest of the Stark family, but close enough to get there easy when you had to. She knocked on his door. "Come in" she heard him said. She opened up the door and found him sitting on his bed.

"So what's the happenings at the dinner table?" Jon asked.

"Sansa is angry at Robb because he told her Joffery is a little shit" she explained. Dany knew very well what Sansa thought of Jon. All he was to her was her bastard brother, who she hated simply because her mother hated him. She was never as direct as Catelyn was, but you could tell from the way she always avoided eye contact with him when they crossed paths. "He said we should find a more suitable match"

"And has anyone found a 'suitable match' for you yet? Your older than Sansa" Jon asked.

"No, not at the moment. I don't think any of the lords would find me a suitable match anyways" she said. Jon kissed her, all evening Dany had missed the feel of his lips on hers.

"Good, then your all mine" he said. Dany had never imagine that love would be this incredible. When she was growing up, Viserys would constantly whisper in her ear that someday they would marry, for Targaryens always married brother to sister. She dreaded that day. But now she was glad that her and Jon had something special. A secret kept between them.


	4. Chapter 4

The four older children of Winterfell had found themselves taking the younger ones out for a ride in the godswood. Dany would have preferred to ride beside Jon, but she had to stay with the girls. Arya had a tendency to stray sometimes, and Sansa felt more comfortable with another girl near her. The sun was shining brighter than ever, and the sunlight seeped through the trees in the godswood, creating the ideal light. Not too shady, but not too bright either. Bran and Rickon were riding ahead with who they considered the men. Dany watched as Rickon rode next to Jon as Jon gave him riding tips.

"What's that?" Arya said. Everyone turned their heads to look. Arya's horse had stopped by a dead wolf, with little bundles of fur crowded around it's stomach, trying to grasp any warmth the dead body still had to offer before it was all gone. The rest of them came closer, and climbed off their horses to have a look.

"It's a direwolf" said Daenerys.

"There are no direwolves anymore. You've got to be mad" Robb stated. He was the kind of person who believed in what he saw, and nothing more.

"There are five now" Jon said, adding to the discussion.

"Can we keep them?" asked Bran, who had picked one up along with Rickon. The youngest Stark seemed absolutely taken by this little creature. The older ones looked at eachother, and Robb seemed to give the okay.

"I don't see why not, there's five, one for each of the Stark children" Theon said. The Starks gathered around and each picked their own direwolf pup. Daenerys wished that she was a true Stark, it would have been nice to have one of her own as well. As they began to get back on their horses, Dany heard a little yelp come from a tree. Dany went over to see what it was, and found another direwolf. She picked it up, and held it for the others to see.

"The runt of the litter, thats your's, Snow" Theon said. She passed the pup to Jon, as he gave Theon a blank look. Jon hated it when people pointed out that he was a bastard, Dany had known that her whole life. When they were younger, they never understood what the term bastard was. Neither did Jon. She remembered the day that Lady Catelyn explained it to her, for awhile she could no longer look at Jon the same way again. However as time went on, she realized he was a person just like everyone else. Unfortunately Lady Catelyn had failed to understand something that Dany had figured out at age six.

On the way back to Winterfell, Sansa was talking to Daenerys about what to name her pup. So far, it was between "Lady" or "Lemoncake". By the time they reached the castle again, she had decided on "Lady". Which Dany thought was a much better sounding name than "Lemoncake". When Lord Stark saw the pups, he seemed to be frustrated that his children had brought these home. However Bran never failed to beg him to let them keep the pups.

"You'll feed them yourselves, take care of them yourselves, and if they die, you'll bury them yourselves" he said. All children nodded agreeance.

* * *

Dany had brought Jon to her chambers that evening to see the dragons eggs, and he brought his pup, which he had already named "Ghost". Daenerys thought that was a fitting name, as the wolf was white.

"I have something to show you" she said. Jon's eyes widened when she opened the chest.

"What are those? Dragons eggs?" he exclaimed. She took the green one out of it's place, and held it in her hands.

"Yes. They're petrified, so they won't be giving me any dragons. But just like you Starks have direwolves, I have dragons eggs, as dragons are the sigil of my house" she told him. "Would you like to hold it?" she asked him. Jon seemed to become very overwhelmed.

"Sure" he said. She carefully passed him the egg, and he examined it in his hands. "Does father know you have these?" he asked her.

"He was the one who gave them to me, he found them in that spice trader's things" she replied. He continued to be fascinated with her eggs, so she turned her attention to Ghost, who was hobbling around her on the floor. She picked him up and felt the softness of his fur on her face.

"To think, that inside these eggs are unhatched dragons" Jon said.

"_Petrified_, unhatched dragons" she told him. Jon placed the egg back in it's slot, and carefully closed the chest. He turned his attention back to Ghost, whom Dany was still holding. They sat on the floor and played with him for awhile, Dany never thought she would find so much joy out of caring for a creature. Even if she didn't have her own wolf, she would still be able to play with Ghost every day. That was good enough.

* * *

It was soon announced, that after the event of Jon Arryn's death, Lord Stark would be taking his place as Hand of the King. Therefore securing the betrothal between Sansa and the little shit named Joffery. Soon enough, Lord Stark would be leaving Winterfell, taking Sansa along with him. It was discussed having Arya go too, but what purpose would she have in the capitol? It was said to be a dangerous place, and nobody wanted to send too many Starks down south. History had proven it bad luck.

A few days before their departure, Dany was in her chamber, tending to her dragon eggs. For everyday, she would wipe them clean with a soft rag. She was holding the green one, when suddenly it split down the middle. This surprised Dany, and made her upset for her dragon egg had been harmed. Before she had a clue what was really going on, the egg continued to split open. She quickly placed it back in the chest and stood back, as smoke was rising out of it. She saw that the other two had begun to go through the same process, and Dany stood back in horror as her eggs split open.

When the smoke finally cleared from them, Dany approached, waving it out of her face and coughing. She heard a tiny little shriek, and got down on the floor to examine more carefully. Much to her surprise, there sitting on the chest in the remains of their cracked eggs, were three very much real, dragons.


	5. Chapter 5

Dany ran out of the room, all the way to find Lord Stark. Much to her luck, he was right down the hall. The sight of her running towards him in panic seemed to startle him, as his expression changed as she got closer.

"Lord Stark! You must come see! The eggs have hatched!" she said frantically, pulling his hand towards her chamber.

"Are you sure? Those eggs are long petrified" he responded.

"Just come my lord!" she said. Lord Stark followed her in disbelief all the way to her chambers. When she opened the door, the stench of the smoke was still lingering. Eddard coughed as he entered. She led him to the chest, where the three dragons were waddling around each other. One of them let out a little shriek when the creature saw them.

"I cannot believe it. Well, I must say, you do have quite a burden on your hands. If word of this spreads, you could be in danger. We _all_ could be in danger. I suggest you let me kill them" Eddard suggested. Dany considered it, and looked at the dragons. They seemed so innocent, yet they could cause a whole world of problems. She did not want to have the Starks be in danger, or herself.

"Could I just, show them to Jon first?" she asked. Lord Stark nodded.

"I'll send for him" he said. Then left the room. While Dany waited, she crouched down by the dragons. She cautiously put a finger out, and the black one climbed onto it. To her surprise, it's little claws caused her no pain. Daenerys stroked the tiny beast, and it nuzzled her cheeks. To think, a creature so dangerous could be so loving.

When Jon entered the room, she hadn't seen his face, but only heard him say "Seven hells!" She turned to face him, and he was in complete shock. As anyone would be in his position. "You said they were petrified!" he said.

"I did. Do you think I would have known they would hatch anyways?". Jon seemed a bit frightened by this. "Come, sit, they won't hurt you" she told him. Jon knelt down beside her. She passed the black dragon onto his shoulder, and Jon appeared frightened, but as the dragon warmed up to him, he got more comfortable.

"What is going to happen to them?" he asked, while Dany was stroking the white one.

"Your father says he's going to kill them. It's better for everyone if we do it this way. But I wanted you to see them first" she said. And suddenly, Dany had second thoughts about killing the dragons. Over the past few minutes, they had found a place in her heart. Just like the Stark children had their direwolves, Dany had her dragons.

"You mustn't let him Dany! Are you mad? These are the _last_ dragons!" said Jon. Daenerys felt herself starting to cry. She did not want to give them up, but it was for the better of everyone. Dany did not want her selfishness to result in something terrible happening. Jon held her. "Oh it's okay Dany, don't cry, I'll talk to him" Jon assured.

"Where would we even keep them? Once they grow bigger, they'll need a great deal of space. They'll be more dangerous, and burn things. We can't keep them Jon" Dany said sobbing. Then, she had an idea. A grand idea. "What if we went across the Narrow Sea, me and you, and raised them there. It wouldn't matter if you were a bastard, nobody would want my head because of my Targaryen blood, we could keep the dragons" she said. Jon paused, as if considering the idea.

"I'm not sure if that's a safe idea. Maybe my father is right, their too dangerous to keep them" Jon said. Dany wasn't sure how long it was, but they sat there as he held her while sobbing.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked.

"I won't be able to watch" she said. She kissed each dragon goodbye, and placed it in the chest, it would be a good way to conceal them until Eddard brought them to the godswood to kill. When the chest lid closed, Jon picked it up and left her in the room, promising to come back to comfort her after he made the delivery. 'Their only creatures' she kept trying to tell herself in her enough, Jon returned. She knew she worst had probably already passed, and they were probably all dead by now. Daenerys looked upon Jon's face.

"Is it done with then?" she asked, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I saw him do the deed myself" Jon said. Daenerys continued to weep, and Jon kept comforting her."We can share Ghost" he said. But the whole that the dragons had left in her heart could not be replaced by a direwolf. Now she had lost her dragons, and even her eggs too. All she had left was Jon, and she was determined not to lose him too.

* * *

Over the next few days, Dany could barely look Lord Stark in the face. She was secretly glad he was leaving for Kings Landing soon, for she would not have to deal with tolerating him any longer. In order to ease the blow, Jon ended up taking her for lots of rides in the godswood. Robb and Theon had noticed something amiss, but they never asked. Until one day, when Robb found Dany alone in the great hall.

"What happened?" he asked. For a moment, Daenerys recognized the true Robb Stark. Not the egocentric war obsessed person he became when around Theon.

"I can't say" she said. "Only that, something very valuable to me has been taken away from me"

"I'll help you find it, and the person who stole it" Robb said, approaching her calmly and assertively.

"No, it cannot be found it's dead" Dany said looking down at the floor.

"Look, I'm very sorry about your brother" Robb said, he tried to reach for her hand but she jerked hers away.

"It's not my brother. Now leave me be" she told him. The oldest Stark boy slowly backed off, but Daenerys felt his concerning stare follow her until the moment he left the room. She knew then, that the dragons would continue haunt her for the rest of her days. She should have never become so attacked to them as she had. How silly that had been, she knew all along they were going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Since Lord Stark had left Winterfell, Robb had taken over the role of Lord while his father was away. Daenerys noticed a significant change in him, he seemed to behave more like a man, and stopped practicing his swordsmanship and looked after other matters instead. However Theon still remained at his side constantly. This gave Jon and Dany more time to run off on their own, which they liked. They only ,ade it romantic when Arya wasn't around though, as she had began tagging along with them lately. Then one day, a raven came from King's Landing. It told them that Lord Stark had been taken prisoner for committing treason to the new King Joffery. Robb was furious.

"I should call the banners, I cannot just sit up here while my father rots in the dungeons of Kings Landing" he said sternly. Lady Catelyn, Jon, Theon, Robb and Daenerys were going over the matter with him, and trying to figure out what to do.

"Your only a boy Robb, tell the lords of the north to lead on their own, pick which lord to lead them yourself if you must" Lady Catelyn insisted.

"And what will that make me look like? A coward who sits behind the walls of his castle while other men fight his wars? I'm not a boy anymore mother" Robb insisted. Daenerys knew Robb was no longer a boy, just as she was no longer a girl. They were no longer children. But Robb was not a man who should be fighting this large of a war, not just yet. She did not believe he really knew what he was getting himself into. Then again, what did Dany know about war? Not much.

"If Robb goes south, it will prove to the seven kingdoms that the Starks are strong" Theon added into the conversation.

"I am the lord of Winterfell while my father is away, and you cannot stop me from going to war, mother. I am no longer a child" Robb said. "We leave tonight" and with that, the meeting finished itself as Robb exited the chamber. Jon and Dany left as well, and split off on their own in Jon's chamber.

"You don't mean to join your brother do you?" she asked Jon. His face became very solemn, and stern.

"I must. Lord Stark is my father too, wether I am a bastard or not" he told her.

"But what about _us_? You could be gone years!" Dany argued. Jon paused, as if he felt guilty for leaving her. "I have an idea. I'll come with too" she said.

"Dany, you can't, it's not safe" he told her, stroking a hair out of her face.

"I'll do chores, I'll clean your armour after every battle, I don't care! I just need to be near you" she said. Dany felt her face becoming red and hot. Jon paused, as if in deep thought.

"I know you, well, enough to know that once you set your mind to an idea you won't let it slip away from you until it happens. I guess I can't stop you from coming, but if you get hurt I'll never forgive myself" he said. Dany knew it was dangerous, but then again, what did she have to lose besides Jon? She had already accepted the fall of her house, and considered herself just another highborn and not some conquerer.

"I won't get hurt, I won't even be in battle, you need not worry" Daenerys said. She kissed him, quite passionately. They spent their last evening in Winterfell madly in love with eachother, as they always were anyways.

Jon broke off their kissing for a moment, and scratched his chin. "There's something I wanted to ask you" he said.

"What is it?" Dany asked.

"Marry me. If something happens to either of us, that way we'll have that eternal bond" he said. Daenerys had never really considered marriage, of course growing up Viserys always had it in his head that she would be his bride. But she never thought they would actually go through with it.

"Of course" Dany said. She kissed him some more.

* * *

Then they went off to find the one sept who was around Winterfell for these kinds of occasions. It wasn't just the highborns who got the luxury of marriage, sometimes servants or other workers about the castle were married too. It just wasn't celebrated in the same way.

After they had said their vows, Dany turned around, and saw Robb standing in the doorway, with the most shocked look on his face. He seemed utterly speechless, as anyone would to find that two people he had grown up with were just married and he didn't know a thing about it beforehand.

"Congratulations" Robb said. This caught Jon's attention, and he turned as well. "I'm sorry I only caught the end of the ceremony, but I never received an invitation" Robb said jokingly.

"Well, nobody did" said Jon. The three of them laughed it off.

Eventually it was time for them to leave. Daenerys and Jon realized that saying goodbye to the younger Starks would be harder than they thought it would be. Dany decided not to say anything at all, however she did wait outside Arya's chamber until Jon came out. Those two had always been very close, and she knew it hurt both of them to part from each other. When Jon came out, he looked very dismal. She figured that he had made her very sad, and felt guilty for it.

As they rode away from Winterfell, Daenerys took one last look, and thought to herself 'I'll be back someday'.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived at the Twins, and made camp. Dany went through the same routine again, unrolling the tent, setting up it's poles and then piecing on the material. Although she was highborn, she chose to help the servants anyways, for it made Daenerys feel like she was of some use. Jon spent most of his time in war councils with Robb and his men. At these, Daenerys wasn't very welcome, or rather she felt uncomfortable, as the Stark banner men were not people she knew very well who probably looked down upon women helping make battle strategies.

Lately she had befriended one of the servant girls, her name was Genna and she belonged to house Mormont but had been brought as a contribution to the war camp, along with the Mormont soldiers. She would entertain Daenerys all day with stories from Bear Island as they worked. In return, Daenerys would contribute with a story from Winterfell, although there weren't that many that she'd want to tell the girl.

This particular day, it was only Robb, Theon, Jon and Dany in the council tent, trying to decide who they should send to get Lord Walder Frey to open his gates, as it's the only way to cross the river. And crossing the river was not optional if they wished to go south.

"Robb himself should go" Theon pitched.

"That could be too dangerous, who knows what could happen if he went" Daenerys said.

"I agree with Dany" Jon added.

"Only because she's your wife Snow" Theon said harshly. "Tell me dragon girl, if your so agaisnt Robb going to ask Lord Frey, why do you go yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I will. Persuasiveness runs in my family's blood" Dany stated. She did not mind going away to the Twins, it would be nice to go on a little adventure. Camp life became rather dreary at times.

"I'll go with you. I won't risk anything happening to you" Jon told her.

"Of course you can come, it'll be just the two of us" she said. Dany couldn't wait for all the fun they could have. A true adventure, just the two of them. Sounded pretty romantic to her.

"Alright you two lovebirds. You'll leave as soon as possible. We shall get someone to organize the proper provisions for your journey" Robb said.

* * *

The following morning, at the very crack of dawn. Dany and Jon set off for the Twins. All those nights alone, Dany wished that they could just keep travelling south and never go back to the war. But they had to, it was their duty. Not just Jon's, but her's as well.

"Well, there's a mop of hair I never thought I'd see again" Lord Frey said the moment he saw Daenerys. Walder Frey made Dany slightly uncomfortable, although she tried not to show it or she would seem weak and he would not let them cross. The entire war depended on them, and she didn't want to be the one to screw it up for everyone. She felt pity for the girl who seemed to be about her age, standing beside Lord Frey's chair. Dany presumed that she was his wife. How could a man so old marry a girl so young? Especially when he had other wives as well.

"We've come to ask that you open your gates for us, my lord. My brother has thousands of men we need to bring south" Jon said.

"War, war, war, when will all this _war_ end" the lord mumbled to himself. "And what if I choose not to let you pass?"

"If you do not let us pass, Robb Stark and my husband here will never be able to free their father from King Joffery. Or rescue his sister Sansa Stark" Dany said boldly. "Sansa is just a child still, it would be a shame if she spent the rest of her youth imprisoned by the Lannisters" she figured if she began to make it about rescuing a child, he might have a little sympathy and be more willing to open the gates.

"I see" Lord Frey said, nodding along. So far, they weren't getting anywhere they needed to be. All he did was listen.

"We'll give you anything" Jon added. This seemed to spark the older lord's interest.

"You see all these family members present? Their everywhere, and I still need to marry many of them off. I have many girls that would be suitable for the Young Wolf, yes indeed" Lord Frey said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dany asked.

"I'll only open my gates, if Robb Stark consents to marry a Frey girl, it can be any of his choosing. Girls, line up!" he called. Dany and Jon watched as a group of rather unappealing girls lined up against the wall. Their age ranged from small children to full grown women. Dany felt sorry for them.

"We will bring these terms to my brother, and send a raven in response" Dany said.

* * *

When they brought the terms to Robb, he seemed overwhelemed.

"And what if I don't accept?" he asked.

"Then you can kiss that bridge goodbye, and your entire campaign" Dany said. Robb looked down, and then returned to his normal state.

"I guess I consent then. Did you, get a good look at the girls?" he asked. Theon chuckled beside him, and Dany scowled at the boy. How rude of him to chuckle while his companion was trying to make a difficult life decision.

"Yes. There was, one that was suitable" Dany said.

With that, she returned to the tent that Jon and her normally shared, to find that Genna had cleaned up. The place had her scent lingering through it, she hoped that it wouldn't bother Jon. However Daenerys figured he probably wouldn't even take notice. She dressed into her nightgown, and climbed into the bed. It was rather cold without Jon beside her, she couldn't wait until he got back from his stupid war council meeting. Then finally after what seemed as if she had waited for hours, Dany heard him enter the tent, and not long after that climb into bed with her.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too, Jon Snow" Dany replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Dany waited, and waited, and there was still no sign of the men returning from battle. Jon was among them, and she couldn't bear to lose him. Or see him hurt, however that could be dealt with easier than death itself. She stood overlooking the field from which the men had departed from, and would hopefully return. A nice summer snow lightly covered the scenery.

Then she heard horse hooves coming in the distance, and Daenerys took a deep sigh of relief as she saw Robb and Jon riding across the field, leading their men with Stark banners in hand. Her heart raced as she caught sight of her beloved husband at last. He was finally safe and by her side. As he approached her, he got off his horse and she kissed him.

"Alright you two lovebirds, look what we have here" Theon said. They both turned around and saw that they had taken a prisoner, who was in Lannister armour. "This here is Jaime Lannister" Dany's heart froze. This was the man, the kingslayer who murdered her own father. She stood closer to Jon, as a feeling of uncomfortableness ensued her.

"Might I have the pleasure of killing him myself?" Dany asked.

"No, he is worth more to us alive than dead" said Robb. She noticed the kingslayer's eyes lingering on her, she did not want to know what he was thinking, but simply wanted to be away from this man. As soon as possible.

"Let's go, Jon" she said, and he led her away from the group. They were at Riverrun now. Most of the party stayed in their own tents outside the castle. However since Jon and Daenerys were of Robb's kin, they stayed inside amongst the more honoured guests. It was nice to finally have a real chamber, and not just some tent where you could hear the soldiers fooling and drinking around a fire all night.

"I'm sorry, for them bringing him here. I hope he doesn't bother you" Jon told her sympathetically.

"A man in chains cannot bother me. It is simply the prospect of him being in front of me, that send shivers down my spine" she told him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Daenerys had this feeling of being drawn to go down to the dungeons and visit the Kingslayer. She tried to withstand it, but she kept feeling pulled to go down there, pressured by her own curiosity and thoughts. So one afternoon, while Jon was planning with Robb again, she slipped off and found her way to the dungeons, after some wandering around of course.

She stood outside of his cell, behind the bars, and for a moment he seemed not to notice her presence. Until he looked up, and the man covered in dirt stirred.

"Your the last person I was expecting to come and visit me down in this wretched place" he said.

"Tell me, why did you murder my father? What madness drove overtook your oaths?" she asked. Jaime Lannister only chuckled a bit at her naive way of asking. She knew though, that her father was mad. After all, he will forever be known as the "Mad King".

"He was planning on burning the entire city of King's Landing with wildfire. What was I supposed to do, let his plans proceed when I had the power to stop them right there?" he said. This brought on a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Was my brother Rhaegar, mad as well?" she asked.

"Ah, no he was actually quite sound of mind. Gods only know why he chose to kidnap Lyanna Stark, I had not expected that in the least bit. However, I suppose we all do things for love..." the Kingslayer replied.

"As you have for your sister and children" Dany heard herself say. This seemed to rather spark Jaime's attention.

"I have no intention of harming you girl, however if you dare say another word to me about those horrid rumours, when I return to King's Landing we'll make a spike available just for you. Maybe right next to Ned Stark's head, if that ever happens" Jaime said. Dany became uncomfortable again, and went back to the upper levels of the castle, leaving the Kingslayer to rot in his cell.

* * *

Many of the bannermen lords were all sitting around the camp with Robb, Jon, Dany and Theon. Drinking, and every once and awhile discussing politics. Dany was the only woman there, apart from the serving girls who were filling each lord's cup with wine nonstop. These men seemed to enjoy drinking, especially in times of war.

"I say we march south and join forces with Renly" said one of the bannermen, ranting on.

"Renly is not the King" Robb said, his voice rang out through the crowd.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffery" the bannermen said.

"Renly is Robert's younger brother, if Bran can't be lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis" Robb said. 'He's right' she thought. Another man stood up.

"Enough with these two Kings" the man said, and then proceeded to take a repulsive spit on the ground. "Why should I let some man on a seat in the south rule me. What do they know about the wall or the godswood. Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again, it was the dragons we bowed to, but where are the dragons now?" he said. Then pulled his sword out of it's sheath and pointed it to Robb. "There, is the only King I wish to bow my knee to. The King in the North!" he shouted, kneeling down before Robb.

The area became silent, and Robb sat there reflecting on what just happened. Dany watched as he stood up, and the lords began to shout "The King in the North!" over and over again. Daenerys and Jon joined in too, and the phrase rang so loud that she was pretty sure the whole camp had joined in, cheering on their new king.


	9. Chapter 9

Daenerys entered their chamber, to find Jon in tears. She hadn't seen him cry since they were children, and even then that occasion was rare. The last time, was when they were about eight, and Lady Catelyn had denied Jon's presence at the dinner table, for accidentally bruising Robb during sword practice. She had came back from the supper after, and consoled him about it. Just like she did when they were children, she approached him calmly, and he seemed to ignore her presence at first.

"What has happened my love?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's father. They beheaded him" Jon said. Only those three last words, were enough to send Dany into a splurge of tears as well. The man that had saved her and her brother's life, cared for her and done so much for them, had perished to the ill-judgement of a boy king. "Robb kept it from me, he said that he didn't know how to make the announcement but he kept it from me, he was my father too, Snow or Stark" Jon said.

They both lay there, arms wrapped around each other in tears. Trying to comfort each other, they didn't get anywhere at first, but eventually they calmed down. Daenerys and Jon eventually found it in themselves to begin recounting memories of their beloved father and caregiver.

"I remember the first time that I understood Lady Catelyn hated me, I was so upset about it, I was just little then though. I went and cried to father about it. He was so kind in explaining why she hated me so, and tried to protect me from her ever since" Jon said.

"That reminds me of when he explained to me what my father had done to his father and brother. I felt like a criminal for awhile, until he told me that I was innocent, and if I had been guilty why would he have taken me to Winterfell with him" Dany said. Lord Stark's smile seemed almost lost to her memory. Oh how she wished she could remember that face more clearly again.

"Remember that time he took us, Robb and Theon riding, and it was Sansa's first time riding in the godwood, and she started crying when she lost sight of Robb, and then the rest of the trip he took her on his horse with him?" Jon asked. Dany smiled as she looked back on that memory, what innocent children they had been. She recalled how Sansa seemed to think that Robb would be there to save her from trouble. He was her knight, her brother to protect her. It saddened Daenerys to think that Sansa really counted on Robb this time to rescue her.

When the two of them were feeling better, they went to go visit Robb. He was alone this time, 'where's Theon?' she thought. But Jon beat her to asking the question.

"Where's Theon?"

"He's gone back to the Iron Islands, to see if his father will give us some troops. Some Iron Island pirate soldiers would give King Joffery a good piss in his pants" said Robb. They chuckled at the prospect of the evil boy king pissing his pants.

"As long as he doesn't do it on the throne" Dany added. She didn't want the throne that her ancestor Aegon the Conquerer had forged with his own steel and dragon getting more soiled than it was with the essence of Joffery.

"Speaking of thrones, what do you plan to do when you get to King's Landing?" Jon asked.

"Rescue Sansa of course, but other then that claim my throne in the North, and be done with it" Robb said. "I just want to go home, as do you"

"Are you certain that Balon Greyjoy will give you men? You know how those Iron Islander's are, all they care about is their wretched seastone chair and pirating boats. Haven't you heard the stories?" Dany said.

"Old Nan is a very extravagant story teller indeed" Robb said. "Jon, I'll be sending a raven to my mother letting her know that you and Dany are returning to Winterfell, to help Bran run the place. That boy is too young to have to carry such a burden on his own" Dany knew by the look on Jon's face that he was not happy. They both knew that Lady Catelyn would forever despise it if Jon were sent to run Winterfell.

"I'm sure your mother is already doing a fine job of aiding him" Jon said.

"This is your chance to go home brother" Robb pleaded with him.

"I will not go home until Sansa is rescued and the North has it's independence" Jon said firmly. By the look on Robb's face, Dany knew that Robb had just been defeated by words. He was stumped.

"Your right, I guess, my mother would probably be angry with me if I sent you back anyhow" Robb said. He stared out the window, which overlooked the camp and the river. Dany couldn't help but admire how well the moonlight reflected off the water. Ghost and Greywind began to howl by the window, and the three of them just stood and watched them.

* * *

The following day, Daenerys decided to go visit the Kingslayer again. Let him know of the news, and perhaps ask more questions. When she appeared outside his cell that afternoon, he took notice a lot quicker. However he was in quite a more horrid looking state than before.

"I thought I should let you know, Ned Stark is dead" she said. He looked up at her, his eyes seemed to be calling for help. But it was a rescue she was not willing to give the man.

"How?" he asked.

"Your nephew the King. It is said your sister wished for him to take the black, but her son didn't think so obviously" she said. She left out the part where Sansa had begged for his life and mercy in front of the whole court.

"We always knew he would be a _different_, ruler" Jaime Lannister said. "That time he was told the cat was pregnant. He went all the way down to the kitchens, found the cat himself and opened up it's stomach to have a look at the unborn kittens himself. Robert smacked him so hard when he heard that you could of heard that smack all the way in Casterly Rock"

"It appears his lesson still hasn't been learnt" she said. The thought of Joffery opening up the cat disturbed her a little.

"Oh he well this time hopefully, after he sees how the North will fight him".


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys was heading for Robb's tent, where she hoped to find Jon. The Stark camp was now stationed at Oxford, and that meant it was back to staying in tents for her. The men had come back from battle that day, and Dany could use a little time with her husband. She also needed to tell him some very important news. But before she entered, she put her ear to the flap of the tent. She heard them speaking, and felt compelled to listen.

"But your meant to marry a Frey, don't go falling in love with another woman now" she heard Jon's voice say. Someone put a cup down on the table.

"I know, but, I'll try and discourage myself. It's just that every time I close my eyes I see her dark hair and beautiful face. I'm King, why shouldn't I have any woman I want?" Robb said.

"But you swore and oath, your promised to someone else, and even Kings must keep their promises. For all you know, she could be with one of your men" Jon said. Dany picked this time to enter the tent, hoping she wouldn't cause that much of a disturbance. When she entered, the two men froze in position, then pretended to act casual.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" Robb said, quietly. Even if she had not been eavesdropping beforehand, Dany would have been able to tell that he was lying. When you pgrow up with someone, you learn a lot about their facial expressions and what they mean.

"Robb's falling in love" Jon said in the cheeky way that sometimes came out rarely. Only when he was in a good mood too.

"Oh really" Daenerys said. Robb seemed embarrassed, and his face turned red like it sometimes did when these things happened. She approached the two men closer. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Talisa. She told me she's from Volantis" Robb said, staring off into the distance, but really it was just the walls of his tent. So he must be thinking of this foreign woman of his.

"She's a long way from home" Daenerys said.

"That's what I said" Robb told her.

"And what might this _'Talisa'_ look like?" She asked. Daenerys wasn't _trying_ to tease Robb, per say. She only wanted to find out more about this woman, and teasing him was just another bonus.

"Dark brown hair, tanned skin" Robb said. "She's a healer, if that gives you a better idea of where to find her" Robb said. He poured more wine into his cup, and took another big swig of it.

"I wasn't going to find her, I just wanted to know how our King likes his women" Dany said playfully. Jon laughed. This turned her attention to him, and she remembered why she had come here in the first place. To tell him this very important news. Should she do it here, in front of Robb? Why not, she had already teased him enough today. "Jon, the reason I came here was to tell you something important" she said. And went closer to him.

"What is it?" Jon asked, he put his arm around her waist, and she leaned against him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm with child"

* * *

She never kept her promise to Robb, well, sort of. Dany had found the part of the camp where the healers were staying by the infirmary, and sat from afar as she watched this Talisa tend to a wounded soldier. She was changing the bandages on some Lannister soldier's leg that had recently lost a foot. It was a rare gift, to be able to tend to the enemy's wounds instead of leaving them out in the field to die in agony and pain.

Talisa was very beautiful in Daenery's opinion, and she could see why Robb had become to attached to her. If only the Frey's had not demanded a betrothal, Dany wished she could make it possible for them to have a future. Maybe Talisa would become Queen of the North someday, if it weren't for those wretched Freys. Finally, out of temptation and curiosity, Daenerys went over to this healer as she was taking a break and eating her meal.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Daenerys said as she approached. She sat down next to Talisa on the barrel.

"Yes it is, my lady" Talisa said.

"Oh please, call me Daenerys. I prefer that a lot better. I have a question. Since your a healer. I'm with child, if we are still at war will you deliver my baby when it comes time?" she asked.

"Of course Daenerys" the healer said smiling. "I've seen your husband before, on the field, he is quite a brave man. I can tell by all the men I have to tend to after he's done with them" the two women laughed.

"Speaking of my husband. I must get back to him. We'll be in touch, I hope" she said, and then got up off the barrel and walked back to the other side of the camp where their tent was.

When she entered, she was surprised to find that Jon was already in there, stroking Ghost.

"He's getting very big now" Jon said. Daenerys knew that Jon took very much joy in his direwolf. The wolf and his wife, which was her. He never really showed his true self to anyone else, except maybe Robb but she wasn't certain. She stroked the direwolf. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Jon asked. Since the announcement, he had been really happy and upbeat.

"I think it's a boy" She told him, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"You think so?" he responded. She kissed him.

"I know so"


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up and lazily got out of bed, then stuck her head out of the tent to look around at the world. She saw Robb, and some of his men, and Talisa walking by his side. They were heading off into the forest. 'How perfect they look together' Daenerys thought. It seemed as if through all this, Talisa was the one thing that made Robb happy, and brought out more of his old-self. The way he used to be in Winterfell before war broke out. She caught sight of Jon returning to the tent, with a serious look on his face.

"Good morning love" she said, and they kissed, and he put a hand on her belly.

"We've caught word that Joffery beat Sansa for Robb's victories. He would have continued if the Imp hadn't stepped in and put a stop to it. This isn't right, we need to go there and get Sansa out of Kings Landing, _now_" Jon said. Although Sansa and Jon weren't very close at all, he still seemed to care about her.

"How? If you go to King's Landing alone they'll never let you leave" Dany insisted. Of course she wanted to save Sansa, but it didn't seem possible without their army. "Does Robb know?"

"Not yet, they told me first because Robb was already on his way" Jon told her.

"And how do you expect to go to Kings Landing and rescue her?" she asked.

"By conspiring with the Imp" Jon said. This appalled Dany, why would a Lannister plot with the enemy? "Remember when he came on his trip up north a years ago, I think we were 13 at the time. He seemed quite interested in me, and was very different from the reputations of the rest of the Lannisters. He's very intelligent as well, which would be good for plotting. All we need, is for him to sneak Sansa out of the Red Keep, and get her safely to us. After that, he will be done with us"

* * *

Later that day, when Robb heard the plan, he went into a few minutes of deep thought. Daenerys and Jon sat across his table from the King in the North, waiting for a response.

"It seems like a very risky plot I know" Dany said. This brought Robb out of his personal world.

"What's the worst that could happen, they fail to get her out and the Imp's head get cut off. One less Lannister to deal with" Robb said.

"What would happen to Sansa if they fail though? They might lock her in a cell, for fear of someone else conspiring to help her escape" she said. At least the girl was safe, and being provided with daily necessities. Yes, she was living with the enemies, and maybe Joffery wasn't very nice to his betrothed, but the Imp had proven to be looking out for her. Being cared for by your enemies is a lot better than being locked up in a cell by your enemies.

"Jon, send a raven to the Imp. See if he knows a for sure way, if not then it will have to wait" Robb decided. Jon promptly returned to their tent, and commence writing the letter to the one and only, Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

Jon sent a raven to King's Landing for the Imp. _'Dear Tyrion, I ask the courtesy of you to help us get Sansa out of the Red Keep. You know the ways of the castle, come up with a plan and if we approve it we will follow. Jon Snow'_

They waited a week, before getting a response. _'Jon. I knew it wouldn't be long before you Starks came for the girl. I'll be able to sneak her out in the middle of night. Send a raven when your near enough to King's Landing, and the next night wait in the woods. I will personally see Lady Sansa delivered to you myself' _

"This could be a trap, he agreed so willingly" Robb said that same night that they had brought the letter to him. Robb set the scroll of paper down on the table. They had started meeting in the middle of the night to discuss this matter. It was better if the plan stayed between the three of them.

"Isn't that what we wanted?" Daenerys pointed out. She knew Robb had a valid point though, but what was he expecting? A refusal?

"What's the worst that could happen? I go, and they take me prisoner. I am only a bastard" Jon said. This made Daenerys start to panic, in fact she was not only upset with the idea of him being captured, but, he was not 'just a bastard'. He was the husband to the last dragon, the father of her child. How dare he forget that.

"Have you forgotten that you have a child on the way? That you have a wife? Did that occur to you at all when you said you were 'just a bastard'?" she said angrily. Jon looked into her eyes,they read 'I'm sorry', but that was only spur of the moment. She was still angered with him, and it seemed as thought for the first time, he had woken the dragon inside her.

The tension in the room dropped when one of Robb's guards escorted Talisa into the tent, she seemed to realize that she had just entered in on a feud. Robb seemed happy to see her though, it was probably an escape from the awkward situation arising, and he had feelings for her.

"We'll continue this tomorrow" Robb said. Jon and Dany got up and left. They walked back to their tent in silence. The whole short way, not saying a word to each other. They had never fought to this extent before, and Daenerys was not enjoying one bit of it.

That night, their bed seemed a little colder.


	12. Chapter 12

When Daenerys woke, she noticed that Jon was no longer in bed. The events of last night had troubled her in her dreams, she dreamt that Jon had walked out on her and ran off. She prayed that the same had not happened in real life. He wasn't in their tent, which was no surprise to her but still had her worried. She exited the tent, and immediately ran to Robb's tent, where she walked in on a war council meeting. In her nightgown as well. The lords looked up at her, startled by her presence.

"Where's Jon" she said frantically to Robb. He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, but Jon left the camp this morning. He made off for King's Landing" Robb said. So her dream had been right, Jon had left. He went to go save his sister, who obviously seemed to mean more to him than Dany and their child. Sansa didn't even care that much for Jon. Of course Dany wanted her saved from the Lannisters though.

"Why? Why didn't he tell me?" she asked.

"I don't know, I thought he told you" Robb told her.

Daenerys ran out of the tent and began to cry. She tried running back to her own tent, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" she said, and then realized the person was Talisa.

"Oh, no need to be. What has happened m'lady?" Talisa said wiping the tears from her face.

"Jon left for King's Landing, without even telling me" she said. The two women embraced, and Talisa guided Dany back to the tent.

"I'm sure he will be back safe and sound. No need to worry" she assured.

* * *

Days went by, weeks passed, and still yet no sign of Jon. Every night, Daenerys cried herself to sleep. Sometimes even having Talisa stay as her roomate for company. That was, until she married Robb. Their wedding day, or rather night, was very fresh in her mind. She was one of the only people invited. It reminded her of her own wedding, and further more, Jon.  
Everywhere the last dragon turned, she was reminded of Ned Stark's bastard. Each day her bell grew bigger, and she began to wonder wether Jon would be there for the birth on time, or even if the child would know his father.

Each night, she was invited to sup with the King and Queen of the north. Robb had promised her that if something were to happen to Jon, that he would treat their child as if he were his own. This comforted Dany slightly, but it was not the same.

One evening, as they ate, she felt the baby on it's way. They rushed her to her own tent, Robb carried her himself. Talisa began to guide her through the labour process. It was dark, and Dany was in so much pain that she almost wished she had never gotten pregnant in the first place.

"What's going on?" she heard a voice say. Dany turned what little attention she could spare to the doorway, and saw Jon standing there. He widened his eyes as he grasped the situation, and rushed to her bedside. "I'm so sorry I left, I-I never meant to" he said, holding her hand.

"Did you get Sansa?" she asked. Then let out another scream of pain.

"Yes, she's with Robb at this very moment" he assured.

* * *

Hours later, almost at the crack of dawn, they heard their child's first scream. The pain went away, and Dany could finally relax. Talisa picked up the screaming child, and cleaned it off.

"It's a girl" she announced smiling.

"I thought all this time it was a boy" Dany said, being passed her daughter. The baby immediately stopped screaming when she caught sight of her mother. She had Jon's dark eyes, but her own Targaryen silver hair. She was truly beautiful. "What shall we name her?"

"This child is a Stark. I was thinking on the road to King's Landing. If it was a girl, her name should be Lyanna" Jon said. Dany couldn't help but notice that his face softened up in a way that only his daughter could provoke.

"Lyanna it is" Dany stated.

* * *

In the weeks coming, Dany was sent back to Winterfell along with Sansa. Jon and Daenerys had decided that a war camp was no place to raise a child, and they only wanted her to be safe. Much to her displeasure for leaving her husband to the war, she abided with the request, for the safety of their child. Sansa was quite taken with Lyanna, and was a great help to Dany on their journey north.

When they finally arrived at Winterfell, it warmed Dany's heart to watch Sansa finally run into her mother's arms. Lady Catelyn had waited far too long to have her daughter back. She had pictured Lady Catelyn being agitated by the presence of Jon's child. However it didn't turn out to be like that at all, Catelyn was rejoiced to see the child, and sometimes borrowed her for a few hours.

On one of these days where Sansa and Catelyn were taking care of Lyanna, Arya insisted that Daenerys come down into the crypts with her.

"What could be down here that you'd want me to see?" Dany said as Arya pulled her hand and led her down the steps. She had only been here a few times, she remembered the first time. It was with Jon and Robb, and Lord Stark was explaining the crypts and that someday, their bones would lie here as well amongst their ancestors. That was before Jon understood the term 'bastard', or before he knew that he wouldn't be down here. For he never asked where his remains would be placed.

"You'll see" Arya insisted. A few twists and turns among the dark halls later, they came to dead end. She heard little shrieking noises, that sounded awfully familiar. In fact, too familiar to be true. They approached three dragons, the same ones that Dany had once held on her shoulders, but this time a lot bigger than the last.

"I thought your father killed them" Dany said rejoicing at the reunion with her dragons.

"He said he couldn't do it, so before he left he put them down here. Bran and I have been taking care of them ever since. Don't worry, they do get out in the yard, they don't stay down here all the time. Would you like to see them fly?" Arya asked.

"Of course" Dany said.

In the godswood, she watched as her children flew around in the sky above them. How majestically powerful they were. And it was in these dragons, where she found the hope that they would win this war, and the courage to endure it. Daenerys knew, that Jon would be home in no time at all.

* * *

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_So this is where I end this story, it has been my favourite to write at this point, and I really enjoyed it and enjoy the fact that it seems to be getting a good response. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I honestly get very excited each time I get an email that says 'new review'. _**

**_I will be writing another story, the first chapter should be out in just under two weeks from now._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_pizzalover1000_**


End file.
